How deep is your love: 'What ifs'
by vala411
Summary: 5 Oneshots of 'What if' scenarios that never happened in the How deep is your love universe. Tissues might be advised.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 _ **Prompt: What if Heather didn't kill Astrid's old fiance?  
Suggested by RibbonTheWolfDemon**_

 _ **Warnings! Possible character deaths.**_

 _ **Pairings: Astrid/OC**_

 _ **AN: This chapter contains excerpts from chapter 15 of How deep is your love.**_

 _1863 - Somewhere in Essex_

"Why did we have to come out to this drab place again?" Heather asked Astrid as the ladies, dressed in their petticoats and shawls walked through the Highstreet. It was Fall now in England and bare trees displayed their branches waiting for new leaves to sprout. The brown and orange leaves blew past them on the sidewalk as a cold gust of air had the ladies pull their shawls tighter.

"Because it was you who wanted to send a letter to your brother." Astrid argued. "And you know how far the post office is. Leaving a lady to travel such a distance unaccompanied is just not done." She added in a posh voice that caused Heather's brow to twitch.

"Why is this era so repressed?" Heather muttered. "An unaccompanied woman eliciting such a scandal." She laughed but kept her voice down as there were still people on the street. They would surely think her mad and dump her in an asylum if they heard her. Sure she could escape by flying through the bars but still, she was a lazy vampire during this time of year and it would be too much trouble. "But what I meant was why did we come back to this island?"

"I always found the rural countryside to be beautiful." Astrid told her as she hailed a horse-drawn cab. "Besides didn't we live in Ireland for a while as well?"

"And that's where I found out how much I hated the cold." Heather grumbled as they stepped into the carriage. "At least the manor is far from town that the people here don't ask too many questions. They are just happy about the extra labor we provided when renovating it."

"It was quite a steal for a manor that big." Astrid laughed.

"That's because it's situated right next to a graveyard!" Heather bluntly stated. No matter where they went, people would always be superstitious.

The doorbell rang a few days later and when Astrid answered the door she was greeted with the sight of neatly combed and slicked back red hair that was attached to a handsome man. "Morning miss. I hope I'm not disturbing you on this fine day." The man said as he introduced himself as Hendrik Murray, an investigator from London. "Pardon me Miss Astrid but are you the owner of this estate?" The man asked after Astrid had introduced herself.

"Astrid, who is at the door?" Heather's voice could be heard as she came down the stairs and then laid eyes on Hendrik.

"Miss" Hendrik greeted her equally.

"Heather, this is Inspector Murray." Astrid introduced. "He seems to be in search of something."

"Well invite the man in then." Heather stated. "We always have time for the local constabulary. I will go put on some tea."

"My friend is slightly forceful." Astrid mumbled as she stepped aside and bid Hendrik to enter. "But please do join us for some tea."

The man nodded as Astrid led the way to the living room where a fire burned warmly in the hearth. Heather appeared within a few minutes with a tea set on a tray.

"Forgive me if this might sound rude but are you ladies the only occupants of this house?" Hendrik asked. Astrid and Heather looked at each other before saying "We are."

"And have you ladies seen anything suspicious around these parts at night?"

"I can't say that we have." Heather answered as they all sipped their tea.

"What is this about Inspector?" Astrid then asked as she was getting slightly suspicious.

"Well there have been several cases of body snatching in the cemetery not far from here." Hendrik told them. "Your estate is closest to the scene of the crimes."

Hendrik became a staple in Astrid's house during his investigation. Always checking up on the ladies to see if they were alright. While Astrid and Heather did tell them that they could look after themselves he insisted on making sure they were alright. "What sort of man would I be if I let two lovely ladies such as yourselves be alone when there is a criminal about." Astrid had blushed as Hendrik was looking more at her than at Heather.

Even after the Inspector had caught his man he still came for visits. During one season Heather had overheard him asking Astrid if he could court her formally. She was honestly happy for her friend as Astrid seemed to get a bit lonely at times. It made Heather wonder if the little bat wished she were human again.

To keep to propriety in that day and age Heather happily agreed to chaperone their dates. One day, nearly a year further down the road, caught Heather by surprise though.

"Heather I am going to tell him." Astrid said one day.

"Astrid are you mad? That is a bad idea." Heather argued. "He could expose us!"

"I won't tell him about you Heather. Just me." Astrid stated. "I am marrying the man. He deserves to know."

"Are you also going to tell him that you can't give him children?" Heather asked a little put off guard. She didn't mean to sound snippy and regretted her question when she saw Astrid's crestfallen face. That was a sore subject since Astrid did want children at some point.

Heather noticed Astrid take a deep breath, now more as a reflex than a necessity. "I will tell him," Astrid said with resolution. "He does deserve to know."

Heather bit her lip as Astrid retreated to her room. 'She shouldn't have said that.' she thought with some regret. Hendrik did deserve to know. Maybe she was just being paranoid and nothing would happen. Heather resolved to not meddle when Astrid told Hendrik. At first, she was tempted to use her empathy on him as she had before. She knew he loved Astrid, surely nothing would change.

Heather later believed that that had been the deciding factor for the events that followed. One night there was a heavy storm brewing and Heather, thinking Astrid had been safe in the manor, delayed her trip from the city. She arrived the following morning only to find villagers swarming the manor grounds with pitchforks and axes.

"What is going on here?!" She shrieked loudly, getting the attention of everyone present. She was immediately on guard as they turned to her. It was the town priest who approached her with a solemn expression. "I am very saddened to report that your friend has passed madam." He told her.

"WHAT!" Heather shouted.

"Father do not get to close. She might also be a creature." One of the townspeople warned.

"WHAT?!" Heather now shrieked more out of fear.

"Do not be so naive." The Father stated loudly. "This lady is no creature of the night. She walks among us in the daylight."

"Where is Astrid?! What did you lot do to her?!" Heather asked as she tried to run into the manor. Several townsfolk tried to stop her but she either dodged them or pushed them out of her way.

"Madam, you shouldn't. The scene is quite….. Gruesome." The father yelled after her but Heather didn't hear him as she was rushing up the stairs. When she threw the doors of the parlor open she hadn't expected that scene. She had seen a lot of horrors throughout her travels but none made her retch as the scene before her.

The parlor was clearly in disarray. Vases were shattered on the floor, a table was but splinters now, and there pinned against the grand piano was Astrid's body with a stake through her heart.

"NOOOOO!" Heather shouted as she fell to her knees on the carpeted floor. A set of polished shoes appeared before her vision and she looked up to see Hendrik standing before her and offering her a hand to help her up.

"Fear not lady Heather." Hendrik told her. "The evil that plagued this place has been cleansed."

"YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED ASTRID!" Heather screamed as she noticed the blood covering Hendrik. "You loved her! WHY! WHYYYY!" heather wailed as she mourned for her little bat.

"I could never love a monster." Hendrik told her plainly. "The evil that permutated this house is gone. You're free from her wretched hold lady Heather."

"And you are dead because of it." Heather whispered as her eyes turned red and she thrust her hand into Hendrik's chest. The man gasped and looked astonished before falling backwards as Heather gripped his still beating heart into her hand. Blood was dripping down as she crushed the heart and looked at all those assembled. "All of you shall meet the grimreaper tonight." Heather promised as she began her slaughter. When Heather killed the last one, the Father who had shown no remorse for her little bat and condemned her to hell, she heard the grandfather clock in the foyer strike twelve. Heather let out a mirthless laugh as she and the walls were drenched in blood. It was now all Hallows Eve.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _ **Prompt: What if Astrid hadn't found out about Henry lying about his mother and had given him the money?**_

 _ **Suggested by Guest**_

 _ **Pairings: Astrid/OC**_

 _ **AN: This chapter contains excerpts from chapter 11 of How deep is your love.**_

Astrid was quite giddy as she arrived int he park for her date with Henry. She was still nervous that things were going a bit fast. Her mind told her to slow the hell down while her heart yearned to rip the clothes off of her boyfriend.

She looked around, when she got to the park, to see where Henry was and spotted him under a tree on a picnic blanket. He waved at her when he saw her. "Astrid so lovely to see you again." Henry greeted her and then dramatically took her hand and kissed it.

"Oh stop it you smooth talker." Astrid giggled as they sat down on the blanket. Henry proceeded to pull out several dishes from the basket that were Astrid's favorite, including the parfait. She had unconsciously been humming the song that she heard Tuffnut singing on her way to the park. She was watching Henry dote on her as she remembered the lyrics. Suddenly a pang hit her. The lyrics of the song hit close to home for her as she looked at Henry. Suddenly some insecurities surfaced. 'Did Henry really like her?' Her mind asked suddenly. 'Is this relationship going too fast?', 'Is he really my Hendrik?'. Her mind was going a mile a minute as she watched her oblivious boyfriend. This whole week felt like a dream. 'Was Henry truly Hendrik?' her mind asked again as doubt began to cloud it. True, this relationship was going pretty fast. She didn't really question it either but the song that was stuck in her head made her see a different angle. 'This is going too fast.' Her mind supplied as she suddenly panicked. Her breath hitched which caught Henry's attention.

"Astrid are you alright?" he asked while holding a Tupperware container in his hands.

"Eh….. I'm… eh…" Astrid was suddenly at a loss for words.

"Honey?"

"Are we moving too fast?!" Astrid suddenly blurted out. 'Oh gosh now he's going to think I'm not serious.' her mind supplied as she noticed the shocked look on Henry's face. "I mean… eh…. Look we need to talk." She said as she was organizing her mind. "Henry,... Do you think this relationship is going too fast?" She decided to be blunt. "I mean, I like you and all but do you think we could slow it down?"

"Astrid…" Henry said as he took her hands in his. "I understand." He told her. "I fell for you the moment I saw you." Her heart skipped a beat when she heard that. "If you want to take this slower I understand." He added calmly. "But…" Henry suddenly trailed off.

"But what?" Astrid asked as some deep-rooted fear came bubbling upwards. Some old rooted fears came back from when she still lived. 'Did her boyfriend not want her?', 'Does he not think she's good enough?' Astrid shook these fears away as she reminded herself that times had changed and that she was a successful, independent woman who wouldn't need any man to provide for her.

"Henry what's the matter?" Astrid asked as she looked at him. There was worry in his eyes.

"But…" Henry continued. "I'm going to have to leave for a couple of days. It's….. It's my mother. She called and told me she was in an accident."

"Is she alright?!" Astrid gasped.

"She's in a hospital in Cambodia and can't pay the bill." Henry told her seriously. "I'll need to head back to the city for a couple of days to put my affairs in order and try to scrape together enough money for a ticket and the hospital fee."

"Henry can't you just transfer the money to your mother?" Astrid asked as concern marred her face.

"It's not that easy." Henry told her sadly. "Mom got mugged and she doesn't have her passport with her as identification."

"Is there….. Is there anything I could do to help?" She asked as she saw worry cloud her boyfriend's face.

"I couldn't possibly ask you for any money." Henry told her. "I'll see if I can get a loan."

"Henry I want to help." Astrid said. "It's your mom. You just can't leave her hanging. How much do you need?"

"Astrid I really couldn't." Henry protested.

"I insist." Astrid told him. "How much?"

"85 grand to cover the plane ticket and medical expenses." Henry told her sadly. "I will be bringing mom home with me."

"Done" Astrid said with conviction. "I'll give you the money." 85 grand wouldn't make a dent in the fortune she had amassed over the decades.

"Astrid you are an angel. I promise I will pay you back." Henry told her with sincerity.

"Henry, your mother is all that matters now." Astrid told him. She herself regretted not spending enough time with her mother or visiting home. "You should go to her and see that she is alright. Does Hiccup know?"

"He knows." Henry stated quickly. "He was helping me pack."

"When are you leaving?" Astrid asked as she was sad to see Henry go.

"Tonight." Henry told her. "I wanted to spend the afternoon with my girl after all." Astrid blushed when she heard this.

After their picnic, Astrid was on her way to the bank to help her boyfriend out. She would be passing Hiccup's garage but thought it was better not to disturb him right now. Surely Hiccup would be busy. Henry did stress that Hiccup had too much on his mind at the moment and he would tell his brother about her helping them out.

She had no problem getting the money from the bank that afternoon and Henry hugged her gladly when she gave it to him. "Thank you Astrid, thank you so much." He told her happily. "I'll be back before you know it babe."

It was the very next day that Astrid was growing suspicious. She had called Henry's cellphone to wish him a safe flight to Cambodia when all she got was " _Sorry, the number you are trying to reach has been disconnected._ " First Astrid thought it was just a glitch but after several tries, she frowned. Henry's flight was not supposed to leave yet according to the information he had given her.

She then decided to ask Hiccup. He picked up on the third ring with a chirpy 'Hello'. There was some scuffling in the background and Astrid heard him shout "Toothless no biting my wrench!" Astrid wondered who this Toothless was. 'Maybe a fluffy dog?' her mind supplied for her.

"Hiccup this is Astrid" She spoke into the phone.

"Astrid...oh hi Astrid…." She could hear Hiccup quickly say.

"I was wondering if Henry left you a new number to contact him by. I wanted to wish him a safe flight to Cambodia."

"Wait…. WHAT?" She heard Hiccup shout causing her to tilt the phone away from her ear. "Why would he be going to Cambodia?!"

"Because your mom is in a hospital in Cambodia?" She told him with some uncertainty now.

"Astrid, my mom is not in Cambodia." Hiccup said. "She Skyped me today and she was fine."

"I loaned him 85 grand yesterday so he could cover her medical expenses and fly her home." She told Hiccup. "Now his phone is disconnected. How would you get a hold of him?" Astrid asked.

"I'm assuming the same number that you have. Meet me at his apartment in fifteen minutes. If he isn't there I'll give you his address in the city. Astrid nodded and then realized that Hiccup couldn't see her nod through the phone. 'Real smart' Her brain supplied as she bid Hiccup goodbye.

Twenty minutes later she was waiting in front of Henry's apartment building in her car. Hiccup's car parked alongside her on the lot and both exited. "Did you have any luck?" She asked.

Hiccup, however, shook his head. "Disconnected." They both proceeded to the second storey where Henry's apartment was located. Hiccup knocked and called out to Henry but there was no answer.

"You two looking for the guy that lived there?" One of the neighbours poked her head out when hearing the knocking and some of Astrid's more colorful curses.

"Yeah…." Hiccup said. "You know where he went?"

"Left in the dead of night that one." The woman grumbled. "He kept me up with his packing and then slammed the door awfully hard. Then I hear a card speed off."

"Thank you for the info ma'am." Astrid told her politely as she gripped the door handle in her rage, accidentally breaking it off. Hiccup raised a brow at that but said nothing.

"This is Henry's address in the city." Hiccup said as he handed Astrid a slip of paper. "Do you want me to call the cops? He can't just take off with your money like that." He asked.

Astrid was very impressed that Hiccup was ready to get the police involved, especially against his own brother. She knew it took a lot of guts to call them on a family member. "There is no need Hiccup. I will handle this matter myself." She said.

"You sure?" Hiccup asked as he had no delusions that Henry just whacked a hornet's nest when scamming Astrid.

"Trust me Hiccup. This hunt requires a….. Woman's touch." Astrid smirked as she already started going through ideas on what to do with the little troll. 'How could she have fallen for something like this?' She asked herself. 'Was she so blinded by the fact that Henry looked exactly like Hendrik?'

'Yes, yes you were.' Her mind supplied which promptly earned her subconscious a whack.

Astrid made haste that same day to head to the city Henry lived in. She arrived at night and found the apartment he used there but it was empty. She went back down to the ground floor and stopped at the front office. She knocked and a gruff voice answered "Go away!"

"Either you open this door or I kick it down." Astrid warned. Several locks clicked and the door was yanked open by a gruff man holding a cigarette and smelling of beer.

"What ya want?" The man slurred.

"Do you know where your tenant in room 407 likes to hang out?"

"What am I? His mother?" The man left.

"No, but you are crazy enough to keep tabs on everybody when rent is due." Astrid crossed her arms.

"You one of his broads?" The man asked as he looked Astrid, who was dressed in a dark blue pea-coat, up and down.

"Excuse me?!"

"Ya know. One of them broads he's always getting rent money from." The landlord rolled his eyes as if it was obvious. "Don't tell me ya looking for him cause you're pregnant."

"That is entirely none of your business," Astrid muttered. "Now give me something to work with."

"And if I don't?" The man was stubborn.

Astrid had looked around at the living conditions in this apartment complex and she raised her brow. "I have friends in Health and Safety. I think they would love to hear about the wonderful accommodations you have here." The man grumbled at the threat and told her to wait there.

That was how Astrid ended up with another slip of paper that led her to a seedy sports bar not so far away. She looked around the area and saw several bookies trying to get some bets in. Inside the bar wasn't any better and Astrid for once wished she had the charm powers the Gothic novels and films described vampires having. She had managed to get it out of the bartender that Henry was here and he was in the back room. Without waiting for further ado Astrid marched to the back and kicked the door in with such force it splintered. The occupants of the room jumped in shock and stared at Astrid as she casually entered the room. Henry was indeed there and his eyes widened upon seeing her.

Astrid cracked her knuckles and smiled sweetly while saying "Henry darling, we need to have a little chat."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 _ **Prompt: What if Astrid never turned Hiccup?**_

 _ **Pairings: Astrid/Hiccup**_

 _ **Warning: Character death**_

Astrid smiled and tried not to cry as she sat at Hiccup's hospital bed. She could smell the antiseptic and hated it. The hall outside of the room they were in was busy as always. The indistinct sounds of heels clicking, computerized voices, and people groaning in pain had become every day for Astrid.

It was nearly a year ago that Hiccup had been hospitalized and now she just knew that his pain would finally end.

"A….Astrid?" A weak voice said as wrinkled hands searched out hers who remained forever young.

"Yes, love. I'm here. I'm right here." She answered as she held Hiccup's hand. "Everything is going to be alright."

"I love you so very much." Astrid cried.

"I love you too babe." Hiccup let out a week laugh as the heart monitor gave a shaky beat.

Astrid remembered the last time Hiccup had been seriously injured. Shot in the lung and none of the doctors thought he'd pull through after eight hours of surgery. And when he did pull through they thought he would have some serious breathing complications. Astrid smiled as she remembered Hiccup proving them all wrong. It was one of the happiest days of her life. To walk out of that hospital with him, arm in arm.

"Do you regret it?" Astrid asked Hiccup. He knew she was referring to them deciding not to change him into a vampire.

"No, why would I regret marrying the prettiest and smartest gal in the world." Hiccup croaked before going into a coughing fit. Sixty-three years marriage and he could still make her blush. She quickly bent down to help Hiccup only for him to steal a kiss from her.

"You rogue" She teased.

Hiccup coughed again and this time it looked more serious. As if knowing what would happen Hiccup looked deeply into Astrid's eyes and said in a soft voice "Know that I will always love you." before the heart monitor flatlined.

"Hiccup I love you too!" Astrid cried as she did not let go of his hand as his eyes closed. "I love you! I love you! I love you!" She said as the futuristic computer monitoring the vitals pronounced " _Time of death 11:58 PM, October 31, 2081_ ".


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 _ **Prompt: What if Heather didn't show up in the town?  
Suggested by Khaleesi-Of-Trolls**_

 _ **Pairings: Astrid/OC, Astrid/Hiccup**_

 _ **AN: This chapter contains excerpts from chapter 13 of How deep is your love.**_

"YOU SON OF A HALF-TROLL-EATING-MUNCH-BUCKET! I'M GOING TO TEAR YOUR THROAT OUT!" was heard throughout the apartment complex and probably most of the street if not town.

Henry could be seen running down the stairs while being chased by a very mad Astrid who threw a broken door at him.

"Where do you think you're going?" She had hissed. Onlookers watched as Henry avoided the hit by ducking quickly. "Don't think you can hide from me you dirty weasel!" Astrid shouted before jumping from the second storey balcony and landing in a crouch just as Henry made it down the stairs. The man 'EEEPed' and scrambled to get away while the gathering crowd 'oohed'. Astrid used her speed and pinned Henry down onto the pavement. Her hand wrapped around his throat and she gave an experimental squeeze.

"A…..A..Astrid" Henry managed to gasp as the vampire pressed down on his trachea.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't snap your neck now." Astrid stated as she leaned over Henry.

"I…. I….. love you." Henry tried to say but it only caused Astrid to laugh menacingly.

"You love me? You…. love me!" She hissed dangerously as her nose was almost touching Henry's. Her sharp incisors had appeared and were close enough to the man's throat. "Tell me why would you lie?" She then asked.

"Astrid I would never lie to you!" Henry managed to get out once she let him breathe again. Astrid gave him a snarl, showing off her pearly whites, before throwing him onto the street where the cars had long ago stopped driving. No one said anything as Astrid stalked towards Henry who was whimpering and trying to back away. They could feel the predator walking amongst them and either kept quiet or got out of her way quickly. When Astrid reached Henry she placed her black heel on his throat and asked again. "Why did you lie about your mother?" those closest to the commotion could still hear her as it was asked in a very low voice.

"I didn't!" Henry persisted but that just got her heel to press harder on his windpipe.

"Astrid don't!" Was suddenly shouted as the entranced crowd was shoved apart to reveal Hiccup, completely out of breath.

"Hiccup this does not concern you." Astrid muttered as she glanced up at Henry's older brother. Her eyes were completely red causing Hiccup to gasp.

"He's my brother." Hiccup started to plead. "Please, I know he's hurt you but he's the only brother I have."

"This does not involve you." Stated Astrid as she regarded the mechanic in front of her. The bloodlust had been creeping up on her ever since she got mad and lost control. The man standing in front of her smelled so divine that she just wanted to gobble him up.

"Astrid, please…." Hiccup begged as he didn't want to see his brother die. Henry was still struggling to breathe on the pavement and looked at his brother in desperation.

"Hiccup get away from here." Astrid growled low as she eyed him. The struggling Henry was almost forgotten as the eyes of a predator focused on Hiccup. 'His scent was divine' her mind supplied hazily as she regarded the auburn-haired man. 'Prey!' Her mind whispered next as she had sniffed the air. She was slowly losing herself to her base instincts, like how a starved lioness had a tasty zebra simply placed in front of her. Henry let out a whimper causing Astrid to turn her attention back on the struggling man. She cocked her head to the side and bared her fangs just before she was knocked to the ground and off of Henry.

She let out a "oof" and shoved the person off of her only to see that it was Hiccup. Henry took his chance while Astrid was focused on Hiccup and scampered away.

"I told you not to interfere." Astrid said in a low yet menacing voice.

"I couldn't just let you hurt him. The police need to handle this method." Hiccup tried to reason with her just as Dagur arrived on the scene. Dagur's eyes widened upon seeing the situation and he shouted "Hiccup get out of there!" before adding "Astrid get a grip of yourself!"

"But I'm so hungry," Astrid crooned more to Hiccup than to Dagur who started cursing while trying to find an opening. Astrid was on Hiccup before anyone could really blink and process what had happened. She shoved the auburn-haired mechanic to the ground and started pawing at him. "You smell so divine." She whispered to him causing Hiccup to blush involuntarily. It was hard to decipher if it was her words or the very public groping she was also doing that was the cause of the blush.

"I want a taste," Astrid said to Hiccup, her eyes still and her fangs pearly white for all to see. She was eyeing his jugular and was about to bite down when Dagur snuck up behind her and yanked her off before restraining her.

"Hiccup don't just sit ther-OOOF" Dagur huffed as Astrid's heel made contact with his foot. "Damn women and those weaponized heels!" He shouted. "Hiccup grab her feet!"

Hiccup, still quite disheveled, stood up and quickly helped Dagur drag Astrid, who was also still struggling, to his salon. "Damnit Astrid! You've been into the AB positive blood too much! You've gained a few." That statement earned Dagur a sharp his.

"Help me get her into my wife's closet," Dagur told Hiccup as they headed upstairs.

"Is it a good idea?" Hiccup asked.

"The closet? Sure." Dagur shrugged.

"Why not your closet?"

"Are you daft?!" Dagur looked astonished that Hiccup would even suggest that. "I have sequins there! A feral Vamp plus sequins is a very bad combo."

"Ooookay!" Hiccup didn't really get it but Dagur was the expert here. They managed to get Astrid into Mala's closet and shut the door.

"You stay here and keep watch." Dagur told Hiccup who was leaning door to keep it close.

"She tried to eat me!" Hiccup told him. "Do you think it's such a good idea?"

"Oh don't worry." Dagur casually said. "She was groping you. If she didn't like you, you'd already been dead."

"Well, that's reassuring to know." Hiccup said dryly as Dagur went to find blood. There was a crash from inside the closet and Hiccup hoped to Thor that Mala didn't kill them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 _ **Prompt: What if the doctors discovered the Vampire's secret of immortality?**_

 _ **Pairings: Astrid/Hiccup**_

 _ **Warning: Character deaths**_

Astrid sighed as she closed the blinds of the small apartment she and Hiccup shared. "Honey don't sigh so much. You'll get wrinkles." Hiccup teased as he beckoned her to the bed he was sitting on.

"Hardy Har har." Astrid swatted his shoulder playfully as she snuggled next to Hiccup.

"Honey, where are the dragons?" She asked.

"Safe underground. They'll at least have a chance to survive this." He told her as he gave Astrid a kiss.

"Do you think it was a mistake not to join them?" Astrid asked as Hiccup used the remote to flip on the TV. A new cast was playing in the background as he looked at his lovely wife. Neither of them had aged a day.

"This isn't our world anymore Astrid." Hiccup told her as he tried to avoid having his eyes turn red. "Our time is over."

"Babe you don't need to fight it."

"I do." Hiccup told her with a sad smile. "I'd still want my humanity to stay intact at the end. I'm not going to give in to the bloodlust."

"It's all my fault." Astrid lamented. "If I had just stopped that doctor in time from taking a blood sample…"

"No one could have predicted this outcome Astrid." Hiccup told her.

"I still feel it's my fault." Astrid mumbled as she snuggled closer to Hiccup on the bed.

"Did you develop the immortality serum?" Hiccup asked her pointedly.

"No" Astrid sighed as her head laid on his chest. It had been centuries since she could hear Hiccup's heartbeat but laying like this still comforted her.

"Did you distribute it to the populace?" Hiccup then asked.

"No" Astrid mumbled. She could still remember that day. That Doctor Lambert had gotten away with Hiccup's blood. It was false hope for her that the humans wouldn't be able to crack the Vampire's immortality secret. Years later the drug was distributed in mass to the world, or more accurately to those who could afford it. People began to sell even their bodies for the serum. But the drug had a delayed effect that the scientists didn't discover until it was too late.

" _Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the BNN. Here is Berk's News Network anchorwoman…_ " The newscast trailed off as Astrid was still lost in thought. When the immortality drug first hit the market it was in limited numbers since they did not have the active ingredient in bulk. Vampire hunters soon emerged to catch the vampires living in seclusion. Berk wasn't spared either but Astrid, Hiccup, Mala, Dagur and Heather managed to get out of town before that. It was only recently that they returned.

As more Vampire communities were discovered and captured only to be treated like cattle a not-so-surprising side effect emerged. At least it wasn't so surprising to Astrid and other vampires. The drug being made of deluded vampire blood caused a mutation within the populace turning them into a feral version of the vampires, unable to control their bloodlust.

What was left of the still mortal human population fought back, but it was a losing battle. The feral vampires outnumbered them three to one and many of the vampires freed from human captivity did not want to help their captors. Soon there weren't even many humans left for the feral vampires to feed on. In a last-ditch effort the last rebel cell had set out a bold plan that would be carried out today.

"Hiccup…" Astrid said getting her husband's attention. "Kiss me one last time." Hiccup complied as he pulled Astrid into a passionate kiss while the woman on the television reported " _On this day, October 31 2467, we, Humanity, celebrate our last Halloween. We hope that any surviving future generations may forgive our actions and live to see a new Earth. The impact of the nuclear weapons is expected in ten seconds. This is humanity's final broadcast. Farewell and Godspeed._ " Hiccup continued kissing Astrid as bright lights engulfed the Earth.


End file.
